Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by Vienna Fae
Summary: Marietta hasn't been able to truly move on since witnessing Sabo's death twelve years ago. When she sees him again, she realizes that she had loved him all this time... Yeah I can't summary... Please read, review, follow and fav.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes friends I am One Piece garbage. I came up with this character in a pretty quick amount of time (the creative juices just like exploded out of my brain. I swear to God her character profile template thing is 20 typed pages long, it's ridiculous. Anyway, tell me what you all think of this trash.

A little info before we begin so you all won't be confused! Here is some info that I added to the universe.

My OC (Marietta Lanoire) is a second generation immigrant in The Goa kingdom. Her parents are from West Gaul (One Piece's version of France. Germany is East Gaul).

Centuries ago, Gaul was unified until the people of Gaul rose up against The World Government so that they could be a sovereign nation. Fifty million citizens died in the failed rebellion. Afterwards, the world government split the nation in half creating East and West Gaul via a wall. Many economic and military sanctions on the two nations. Thirty years before the start of the series, Mada and Fabian Lanoire moved to Goa City in search of a better life. In the decades they have been living in Edge Town, they had sixteen children.

In Goa city there are several immigrant neighborhoods in Edge Town. There are people from several nations in these various neighborhoods. The people are from: Dressrosa, West Gaul, East Gaul, Rigveda (OP's version of India), Zhongguo (OP's version of China), Kikuyu (OP's version of Kenya) and Alabsta . These people bring their customs, religions and languages to the kingdom. The immigrant communities faced xenophobia from some people in Edge Town and Town Central. They were treated worse by the nobles, but the nobles would hire immigrants and second generation immigrants to work in their homes because they could pay them less.

* * *

Girls from immigrant families are viewed as 'exotic' and there is a practice called 'forced mistress' where girls and young women from immigrant families were taken and sold to other nobles (The Nobles viewed their servants as more or less their property). The girls sold are from the ages of 15-19, and once the mistress turned thirty she was deported (it didn't matter if they had been born in Goa). A mistress' life would end if she did any of the following; sleeping with another person that was not her master, getting pregnant by her master or another man, attempting to run away or to tell anyone the truth (that they were just for all intensive purposes were sex slaves bound to the man they were sold to). Marietta was forced into this lifestyle after Lord Treven (he's based off the kid that attacked Sabo with a knife in episode 496) failed to get Marietta's older sister Cosette. Each mistress is forced to wear traditional garb from their culture or clothes that would make a person think of their culture. Also the garb is used as a means of keeping them from running away.

Chapter One

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go; but moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head..." Taylor Swift 'Red'.  
Marietta Lanoire was sitting in a tea shop with her fellow forced mistresses; Elena, Delmira, Krishna, Zhilan and Adia. The women were sitting around the table talking, all except Marietta and Zhilan. Marietta looked over at Zhilan, and realized that her younger comrade looked like she was in a lot of pain.

'She must still be hurting from the recent foot bonding Lord Treven forced those doctors to do on her last week.' the platinum blonde thought as she shivered remembering hearing Zhilan's inhuman screeching when she was getting her feet rebound last week. This last time had left Zhilan unable to walk. She now had to be carried by Marietta or one of the other mistresses.

"Zhilan, are you alright?" Marietta asked the small teenage girl.

"I'm fine Marietta." Zhilan lied looking down her plate.

"You know we can leave if you need us to. My sister's house isn't too far from here, we'll just go there and come back when the carriage comes back to take us back to the manor." Marietta suggested.

"No, really, I can soldier through until we have to go back." the raven haired teen responded as she winced grabbing her knees. It was obvious that she was in pain. Marietta sighed and shook her head and looked out the window.

As she looked out the window, she saw the people of Town Central going about their daily lives, unaware of what she, Zhilan and the other Forced Mistresses of Goa had to go through everyday. The average citizen just thought that Marietta and women like her had chosen their profession as a means to make more money for their families. As she looked out the window at the cafe across the street she saw someone that looked familiar, too familiar. The person was a man that was her age. He was tall, blonde and had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a top hat with goggles, a blue shirt with a white cravat and black overcoat. His hair had gotten longer.

'Sabo, is that you?' Marietta thought as she looked closer. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Sabo had died twelve years ago! She remembered witnessing it along with most of the people from The Goa Kingdom. Well she had to know! She had always hoped that he had somehow survived (even though it was probably impossible).

"I'll be right back." She said as she rose from the table.

"Marie, where are you going?" Adia asked as she grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Not far;" Marietta responded as she jerked her arm away. The young woman made her way out of the tea shop with some difficulty (it was hard to walk in four inch heels). When she got out she saw 'Sabo' leave the cafe.

"Wait!" Marietta called out as she removed her shoes. She then jay walked across the street onto the crowded sidewalk. She stood on her tip toes to try and look for that distinguishable black top hat.

'Fucking tall people.' Marietta thought as she scowled. Without the heels she was only 5'4. She then just barely saw the hat again.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, please let me through." she said as she shoved through the crowd. Some of the people saw that she was a foreigner in service of the nobles (due to her outfit) and stopped to stare at her.

"Excusez moi, pardon;" Marietta said in Frank hoping that she would be allowed to pass. It didn't help much and she saw the man in the top hat become less visible in the crowd. She also finally began to notice that she was becoming short of breath despite only going down half a block. The corset that was laced to tightly across her waist was constricting her air flow. She began to pant and gasp for air.

'Stupid frilly pink dress, stupid tight corset..." she thought as she collapsed against the building of a flower shop.

"Marietta? Marietta? Marietta where are you?" Krishna asked as she made her way through the crowd.

"She's right there!" Adia said as she noticed Marietta collapsed against the shop wall. The blonde then heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Marietta, are you alright?" Elena asked as she touched Marietta's cheek. Marietta's eyes opened and saw Elena and Delmira standing over her.

"I'm fine... I guess." Marie said in a disappointed tone.

"Are you hurt?" Delmira asked as she pulled her friend to her feet.

"Not physically;" the platinum blonde replied as she got up and dusted herself off.

"How about we go to your sister's for a while?" The Eastern Gallic suggested. "Besides I heard you suggest that to Zhilan back at the cafe. I think your sister's house would be better anyway." Delmira finished.

"That sounds good." Marie responded her voice still sounded sad. Adia gave a concerned look.

"Well at least you'll get to see some of your nieces and nephews." Elena said reassuringly as she put her arm around Marietta's shoulders.

"I can walk just fine, Elena." Marietta told her as she looked down at the ground.

"Alright, just trying to help you." The Dressrosan said as she removed her arm from her shoulders.

"You look like your about to cry." Zhilan observed as she looked down at her platinum blonde comrade. Adia was carrying her in her arms. Marietta didn't respond as she stepped in front of the other forced mistresses.

The group made it to Marietta's sister's house. Marietta grabbed the brass knocker on the door and began to tap the door with it. The curtains in the front room were pulled back slightly and three small children peered out to see who it was. When they saw that it was Marietta they grinned and then closed the curtains and temporarily disappeared. The sounds of footsteps and the excited voices of children could be heard. A few seconds later the door was open and a fairly young auburn haired woman appeared in the doorway with the three small children behind her.

"Marietta, it's been too long even though it's been a couple of weeks." the woman said with a smile.

"Audrielle! I missed you!" Marietta replied as she kissed Audrielle's cheeks.

"Please Ladies come on in." Audrielle replied as she let the group of six into her house."  
Audrielle made some tea while her sister and her group sat down in the parlor. Marietta's nieces Caprice and Adriana along with her nephew Lucas sat down on the floor and began to talk to their aunt and her friends.

"Ms .Zhilan, why did Ms. Adia have to carry you in?" Caprice asked.

"Well Lord Treven had doctors hurt my feet last week, and now I can only crawl right now. I'm sure I'll get better soon." The small woman answered with a smile.

"I don't wike Lord Tweven, he's mean." Adriana said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah! He's mean to you guys and he keeps you guys locked up most of the time!" Lucas exclaimed. The other two children agreed.

"Grand-mère really misses you Aunt Mawie, she wishes you could come home." Adriana told her aunt as she reached up for Marietta to pick her up. Marietta picked up her niece and held the toddler on her lap.

"I have tea and cakes everyone!" Audrielle said as she walked into the room with a tray. She sat the tray on the coffee table. Everyone but the children took a cup.

"I must say, this tea is a lot better than the tea in the cafe." Krishna said as she took a second sip.

"Merci; Krishna." Audrielle said with a smile.

"By the way, what brings you here? It is rather risky for you all to come here." Their auburn haired host asked.

"Well, Marietta just randomly ran out of the tea shop. She went down half a block before collapsing. She was calling out for someone. We knew you were close so that's why we came here." Adia explained. Audrielle gave a look of concern.

"Marietta, what's going on?" Audrielle asked. Marietta gave a sad sigh and looked down at the cherry wood floor.

"It's okay, Aunt Mawie." Adriana told her aunt. Marie took a deep breath.

"When we were in the cafe I looked across the street and saw someone who I thought had died twelve years ago." the platinum blonde replied.

"Who did you think you saw?" her older sister asked.

"I think I saw Sabo today. Do you remember Sabo?" she said.

"Yes, you worked for his family for years along with our siblings: Cosette, Cyrano and Josephine. Sabo was their son and you liked him a lot. He died when The World Government came to inspect the city. He was blown up by a bazooka owned by Saint Jalmack." Audrielle responded. Sadness was in her voice.

"I truly believe I saw him Audrielle. The facial features, from where I could see were uncanny. His clothes were even the same!" Marietta told the group. Audrielle shook her head.

"Marie, he's gone. You need to let it go, move on with your life." The auburn haired woman said.

"I've moved on! I...I just know he survived!" she responded defensively.

"You're just like our older brother Jae. He never really got over Isadora after she passed away." Audrielle said as she gave a slight face palm.

"If you had been there you'd agree with me!" Marietta protested.

"His death was traumatizing. It was traumatizing to everyone present. Maman has told me several years ago that you were having still having nightmares about the incident, and I'm sure you are now. My goodness, I sometimes try to deliberately avoid that pier because even when just passing by, it sends shivers down my spine because now it reminds me of what happened just beyond it." Audrielle confessed.

"Marietta, if you are having flashbacks or any other negative side effects from that event, than please come to any of us. You don't need to suffer alone." Zhilan explained in a comforting voice. Marietta gave a sigh.

"I think you were just over heated and you were seeing things." Delmira said as she took a bite out of a cake.

"I know I saw him." Marietta mumbled as she twisted her hair.

"Whatever you say. Hey Zhilan, what time is it? The sun looks like it's about to go down and I don't feel like getting slapped by Lord Treven." Delmira bossed.

"It's a quarter to five. We should probably get going." Zhilan answered sadly.

"Do you really have to go?" Caprice asked. The little girl's eyes were starting to well up.

"Yes we do, we'll see you all as soon as we can. It was good seeing you all. The three of you have gotten so big since we last met." Elena said as she hugged the two older children. Marietta then put down the youngest child.

"No! Pwease don't go!" the tiny girl cried.

"We have to, we'll get in a lot of trouble if we don't get back there on time." Marietta told the small child. The platinum blonde gave her nieces and nephew one last hug before she walked out the door with her group.

"You should let me try to hide you. I always feel guilty about seeing you all leave every time you come." the elder sister said.

"You could die Audrielle, and the rest of the family could as well. I'll come back as soon as I can." Marietta responded as she left.  
-

"Well, we managed to make it back in time. I can't believe we did. We cut it very close this time." Elena said as the group made it back to the shop.

"I'm glad we went anyway. I believe it's worth the risk." Adia said. Krishna then went inside the shop.

"Seeing at least some members of my family gives me some comfort. I only wish the rest of you had the same privilege." Marie told them.

"It's alright, we love seeing your sister Audrielle and her family. They are such lovely people." Zhilan stated.

"Besides, your brother Marceux always brings us news from our families. It's the best that we can get by with." Elena said.

"I overheard the last conversation you and Audrielle had." Delmira said as she turned towards Marietta. The light blonde sighed.

"I know we all want out, but innocents shouldn't have to die on our account. Even if the person who offered to hide us was a person not related to me, I would still say no." Marietta responded. Delmira sighed.

"Let's end this conversation for now. The carriage is pulling up soon." Elena said as she pointed down the block. Sure enough the sound of the carriage could be heard. Krishna then came out of the shop.

"What were you doing in there?" Adia asked.

"I insured that the cafe owners don't tell Lord Treven about our absence. As I do every time. I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Krishna answered.

"You told them about your brother didn't you?" Zhilan asked.

"I did, he's a feared man." the raven haired woman responded.

"Can your feared brother come back and get us?" Delmira asked in a whisper.

"Shut up! It's about to pull up!" Elena said as she elbowed Delmira in the ribs.

"Cut it out you two. Now ladies, are we prepared to go back to hell?" Krishna asked as the carriage pulled up.

Back at Treven's manor

"So how did you get your dress dirty?" Treven asked as he lifted Marietta's skirt with his walking stick.  
"My lord, I just tripped on the sidewalk right before we came back." she replied meekly.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU ARE AN IDIOTIC SOCIALLY AWKWARD FROG! SHOULD I JUST CROAK OR RIBBIT AT YOU FROM NOW ON? BECAUSE THAT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY LANGUAGE YOUR KIND UNDERSTAND!" He shouted as he pulled the stick from under her skirt. He raised the top of the cane to her. Marietta lifted her hands over her face. Her master began to laugh. He then grabbed her right arm and showed her the scar that was on her forearm.

"Remember when I gave you this scar? It was the day we met. You were a weak little maid walking around with Outlook III''s stupid son. What was his name? Ah yes, it was Sabo. When I tried to punish him for disobeying me, you foolishly got into the way and you got your arm sliced open. Now be a good frog and quit ruining everything I give you." The noble said as he showed her the scar.

"Oui, monseigneur Treven." Marietta responded fearfully.

"Good frog, now get out of my sight. I have no desire for you tonight." Treven told her rudely as he walked out of the room.

A couple of hours later, Marietta was walking alone in the gardens. She then saw her brother Marceux enter the garden and approach her.

"Bonsoir, dear sister. How was your day?" He said as he hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks.

"It was pretty good, I got to see Audrielle and her children today while the girls and I were out today." she answered with a smile as she hugged him back.

"So I heard. I also heard you had an incident today as well." the young brunette male stated as he broke their hug.

"It wasn't a big deal." Marietta lied as she twisted a strand of her hair and looked towards the ground.

"That's not what Krishna told me. She said you ran out of the tea shop chasing after someone you thought was Sabo. Marie, he's gone." Marceux told her as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know it was him Marceux. He can't be dead. He has to have been saved by some miracle... An angel." the young woman argued as tears began to run down her face.

"I really don't think that happened." the younger brother said as he wiped some tears off his big sister's cheeks.

"Alright, I have to leave. I have an important meeting with The Revolutionary Army tonight. The Chief of Staff is coming tonight. Also I have found out some valuable information today that will help your situation. You and all the other forced mistresses could be liberated very soon." Marceux said as he took his hands of her shoulders.

"Be careful;" She said as she threw her arms around him. Marietta worried for Marceux. He was a spy for The Revolutionary Army. By day, he played as Lord Treven's butler, but by night he provided The Revolutionary Army with government information. Marceux's true passion was trying to liberate Marietta and all other women like her.

"I shall, and you look after yourself sis. I'll see you tomorrow." he responded as he rushed out the garden gate.

'Be careful my brother.' Marietta thought as she went back into the manor. As she entered the darkened manor she began to doubt if she really did see Sabo. Eventually she told herself that indeed it was Sabo because who else could it be?. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback Scene: How Marietta got her scar_

 _13 years Before Our Story_

Sabo and Marietta were walking down a street in high town. Marietta was there to assist Sabo in whatever he may need on his walk.

"Monseigneur Sabo, are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Please Marietta, just call me Sabo when it's just the two of us." the blonde boy answered tartly. Marietta began to frown. He noticed the maid's sad expression

"I'm not mad at you Marietta. There are just other things on my mind right now."Sabo confessed as the pair continued down the street.

"Are you still mad about your father ripping up the picture you made for him? I still think it was a terrible thing to do. I thought you drew a wonderful picture." the child maid told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Sabo looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you;" he told her. He then faced forward and frowned again. "I have other things on my mind also." he confessed.

"If it's okay of me to ask, what are you thinking about?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm wondering if this life as a noble is all it's cracked up to be. As I've gotten older, I have wondered if my parents really do love me." Sabo told her sadly.

"That can't be true! You're their son! There must be another explanation!"Marietta exclaimed. She couldn't fathom parents not loving their own child. Especially if it was their only child. Her own parents currently had eleven living children, including herself and they loved all their children. Why would it be hard for Sabo's parents?

"I'm not so sure. I'm forced to be around people that can't be. They seem to only care about status and wealth."Sabo explained. Marietta gave a sigh. She knew that Sabo's parents were really superficial and self absorbed.

The two children walked on in silence until a boy came out in front of them. He was an orange haired child that looked to be a couple years their senior. He had a rather fancy outfit on and had an ugly face. He saw the two children and glared at them. Marietta shuddered at his expression.

"Hey! I'm Duke Treven! The king's second cousin and a member of the royal family."he declared as he stepped in front of Marietta and Sabo. Sabo took Marietta by the wrist and they went around Treven.

"Carry me on your back boy!" the duke ordered as he pointed at Sabo. The blonde boy ignored him and continued to walk forward with Marietta following close behind.

"Get back here you pieces of trash! How dare you ignore an order from a royal!"Treven shouted as he ran towards the two children. When he reached them, the older boy pushed Marietta on to the pavement.

"Ouch!" Marietta exclaimed. Sabo then went over to Marietta to see if she was okay.

"Do what I say!"Treven said as he put his hands on Sabo.

"Leave us alone!"Sabo said as he pushed Treven off of him. Marietta got up off the ground, and began to think of what she could do. Immediately she thought of something. It was a out there, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Please, let me carry you on my back! He's the son of Outlook III! I'm just a maid!"Marietta begged. It would be degrading for Sabo to have to do something like that, and she knew that she'd get in trouble back at the manor if she allowed it to happen. Treven looked condescendingly down at her and laughed.

"You carry me?!You're just a girl, and even trash from The Grey Terminal knows that a tiny girl can't carry a boy! Why don't you be a good little maid and go back to cleaning or whatever the hell you do."

"Let's get out of here. Don't worry, we're almost back." Sabo whispered as he took Marietta's hand. The tiny maid nodded and followed him. As they walked, they heard Treven following them. Marietta decided not to worry too much. Sabo was there and also they would be back at his house soon.

This changed when Marietta heard Treven mutter something under his breath and then they heard him running towards them. Marie let go of Sabo's hand and turned around. Treven was holding an ornate looking dagger. Treven ran towards them with the dagger raised. Marietta raised her right forearm to protect Sabo. She then felt an intense pain and screamed at the top of her lungs when she realized that she was gushing blood. She fell back into Sabo's arms. The blonde boy immediately took her apron off, wrapped it around the wound, and gently placed her down. Treven proceeded to walk towards Sabo stepping on Marietta to in the process. The small girl then wimpered in pain and tears began to flow out of her blue eyes. She then looked to the street to see if she could see anybody out for a walk, but saw nobody. It seemed to her that no one seemed to care that an older boy was harming two younger children.

"PLEASE STOP!"Sabo begged. Treven then tackled Sabo and began to beat him. Marietta could only listen in horror as Sabo struggled with the older boy. Fortunately, Sabo was able to fend him off and in the end, Sabo was the victor. Treven then began to cry. This is when Sabo's mother finally rushed out to assess the situation.

Instead of rushing to attend to her son, she went to help his attacker. Marietta was horrified. Sabo's mother than turned towards Marietta.

"Marietta! Why are you dirtying the ground!" she asked.

"Madame, that boy, Treven, he hurt me with the knife." the tiny girl explained weakly.

"Don't you lie tome you immigrant trash! I don't have time to deal with you!" the woman of the house told her as she spat on her.

"Josephine! Cosette! Get out here right now!" she shouted. Marietta's older sisters then ran out quickly.

"Yes madame, what can we do for you?" Josephine asked. Cosette, gasped in horror noticing their beloved little sister injured on the ground.

"Your sister has managed to start bleeding all over the sidewalk! Fix it! I have to deal with what my son has done right now!"

"Yes madame!"The two girls said as they rushed towards Marietta.

"Cosette, clean up the blood. I'll take Marie to the hospital." Josephine told Cosette as she tied Marietta's apron tighter.

"Hold on Marie, I've got you." Josephine said as she ran off to the hospital with Marietta in her arms.

 _A/N: I think I'll put a Flashback scene at the beginning and end of each chapter... What do you all think? Also I'm going to put song lyrics in each chapter because why not._

 _Chapter 2_

 _Marceux's POV_

Marceux took off down a dark street in Edge Town. This was one of the most important meetings he had ever gone to. He was mentally going over everything he was going to present. Treven had told another noble over tea that the king was misusing tax payer dollars and was planning to reduce the minimum wage. Also they were planning on lessening the age of consent. With the lowering of the age of consent, it would allow noblemen to kidnap younger immigrant girls. Marceux was thinking to spread the word about all of this in order to get the people to revolt. Or at the very least,get people to emigrate to cause a huge blow to the economy.

He arrived in the Dressrosan neighborhood. The brunette went down two streets and took a right down an alleyway. He arrived to a pub/inn and gave a secret knock.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked.

"It's Marceux Lanoire." he responded.

"What's the password 'Marceux'?" she asked as she opened a peep hole.

"Per angusta adaugusta." Marceux told her with a smile. She closed the peephole and opened the door. The young woman had orange hair, wide eyes and was rather curvaceous and well endowed.

"It's great to see you again Koala." The Western Gallic told her as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"It's great to see you again to Marceux!" she said happily as she kissed both of his cheeks. He then entered the building, shutting the door behind him.

"I recently heard that Dressrosa is in a much better state since you went with Hack and The Chief Of Staff." Marceux told her as he sat down at a table.

"Yes, we helped to overthrow Doflamingo and the rightful leader is back in power."Koala said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"That's wonderful!" Marceux said happily.

"By the way, is The Chief of Staff here yet?" the brunette male asked.

"He should be coming down at any moment." Hack responded as he took a seat next to Koala.

"Oh there he is! Hey Sabo! I have someone you should meet! He's one of the spies that we have inside the nobility!" the orange haired woman called.

"Wait, what's his name?" Marceux inquired.

'Was Marietta right? Is Sabo really alive?' the young man thought.

"His name is Sabo. What's wrong Marceux?" Koala asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all;" he responded.

"Oh, and who might he be?" A male voice asked. When the man entered, Marceux's brown eyes went wide with shock. It was Sabo! Marietta was right all along!

"Oh mon Dieu..."Marceux whispered in shock.

"Hey what's going on with you Marceux?" Koala asked as she turned her head to face him.

"I thought you were dead!" Marceux exclaimed pointing at Sabo.

"Excuse me, but,who are you?" Sabo asked.

"I am Marceux Lanoire. My older sister is Marietta Lanoire. She worked for your parents..." the other man responded through gritted teeth.

"Oh! I remember Marietta! I also remember her other siblings that worked for the family also. I know Cyrano passed away, but how are Cosette and Josephine?" Sabo asked.

"Cosette is married with five children. Josephine, however, is dead. This October, it'll be eleven years since her passing." Marceux explained forlornly as he thought of his long dead big sister.

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking." the blonde said.

"Smallpox;"Marceux replied.

"Smallpox? I thought that after the terminal was burned down that smallpox had been eradicated!" Sabo said in a shocked tone.

"The terminal came back, and so did the people. Smallpox also came back with them."Marceux responded.

"I would imagine that the local government has done fuck all about it." Koala added with distaste.

"You would be right Koala." Marceux seethed.

"How is Marietta doing these days? Is she alive? Has she married?" Sabo asked.

"She's alive, but her life is not a pleasant one at the moment." Marceux told him.

"What's happening to her? Are my parents doing something horrible to her?" the blonde asked frantically. As far as he knew, she hadn't stopped working for them after he left East Blue.

"Your father is the cause of her suffering now." Marceux told him. Sabo then scowled.

"What did he do to her?" the blonde asked as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Are you aware of the 'forced mistress' practice that has been going on in this country?" Marceux asked.

"Only a little. I heard it was a myth, but we hadn't been able to investigate it thoroughly." Sabo explained.

"Is Marietta a forced mistress?" Koala asked her eyes were wide.

"Yes, and she has been one since the age of seventeen. Your father sold her to this sick fuck named Treven, who's second cousin to the king." Marceux answered his voice dripping with venom. Koala gasped in horror.

"I remember Treven. He attacked Marietta and I with a knife when we were nine. He's holding her captive now?" Sabo inquired.

"Yes, and she isn't the only one either. There are five other girls as well. They are forced to dress in traditional clothes from their culture despite the fact that only two were not born in Goa. Shit, there is a girl named Zhilan, whose parents are from Zhongguo, and Treven had this girl's feet bound! He had doctors redo the binding recently and some how they messed it up because now she can't walk. Also, this girl was fourteen when she was made into a forced mistress." Marceux explained with disgust.

"That poor girl..." Koala said as she covered her mouth in shock. A few moments of silence went by.

"How is Marietta's emotional state? I know when I left, you both had recently lost your father that past August, and that she was still having difficulties coming to terms with it." Sabo asked.

"Something changed after she witnessed you getting blown up by that Celestial Dragon. You know how Marietta was slowly becoming sadder and sadder throughout the years? It started when our brother Cyrano passed away from smallpox. The whole family were only aloud to say goodbye to him the day before he died. I was five, and it was rather traumatizing for everyone especially for Marietta and myself since we were both so young at the time. Seeing someone you love wasting away from smallpox is horrifying, the disease ravages and deforms the body. We couldn't even hug him goodbye in fear of catching the virus. The year after that another outbreak happened and it took our sister Julienne. Marietta and I have lost a lot of our relatives over the years, and Marietta has taken it a lot harder than the rest of the family. Our eldest brother Jae is the same way. When you left,something broke in Marie's soul. It became hard for her to eat, sometimes our mother had to force food down her throat. She would fight with our mother and our elder siblings more. She would also argue with me over the most trivial things sometimes. She got to the point where she would go days without sleeping. Her anxiety went through the roof, and she had to constantly be doing something otherwise she'd get irritated and confrontational. She lost pleasure in singing, but she practiced anyway to feel like she was doing something productive. It got to the point where she stopped feeling joy when one of our siblings had a child because she thought the child would die. The most disturbing part was when she would talk about hurting herself and about suicide and death. Our sister, Cosette, told our mother that Marietta would see a sharp object and talk about ways she could hurt herself with it. The worst part was when she hit rock bottom." Marceux sighed as his brown eyes began fill up with tears. Sabo looked down at the table he was sitting at. His head was in his hands

"What was rock bottom?" Koala asked nervously. Marceux gave another sigh.

"Rock bottom was when she attempted suicide six years ago. It was right after Treven raped her the first time." Marceux said quickly. The thought that one of his sisters had been raped shook Marceux to his core and made him feel useless as a brother. He then noticed Sabo take a deep breath and ball his hands into fists.

"Sabo! This is not your fault! This is Treven's fault! He took advantage of a young woman who has some kind of sickness of the mind!" Marceux told him.

"I shouldn't have gone out to sea so soon. If I had held on a little longer, I would have been able to save my brother Ace from being killed. If I had stayed, I would have been their for my younger brother Luffy. If I had waited just seven more years, I could have had someone take Marietta to safety. I could have had someone spirit her away back to Dadan and her crew.I know Dadan would have been angry, but I would have convinced her to let Marietta stay for a while. Then when I turned seventeen she could have set out with Ace and I." the blonde replied.

"Dadan as in the mountain bandit?" Hack asked.

"Yes, I stayed with her briefly after I ran away from home." Sabo answered.

"What happened has happened. There is no way to change the past. Marietta tried to drown herself in a bathtub, but that was six years ago. The other forced mistresses in the house and myself have been helping her to feel stable. Not exactly happy, but stable,it's all that we can do for her." Marceaux told them in a pained voice. Marceux wished he could do more for Marietta, but knew he couldn't.

"I didn't think someone could drown themselves in a bathtub." Hack said.

"The tub was rather large and deep. Also there were bars in the tub that would help a person in and out. She..." Marceux began as he began to tear up.

"Marceux, if this is bothering you then you don't have to talk about it."Koala told him as she touched his arm.

"No, this story must be told. This horrid practice has caused the deaths of many women in the immigrant community whether by suicide or murder." the young man replied.

"Then please go on." she said.

"She held herself under using the bars and her survival instinct just wasn't there. The other mistresses in the house thankfully found her before she died. She was only under for two minutes so she didn't suffer from any brain damage. She was unconscious, but was resuscitated by Adia, another mistress." Marceux told them.

"Has she attempted again?" Sabo asked. Marceux could tell that his superior still felt guilty.

"No, fortunately she has not. The other mistresses and I are her support system. We try to make sure she continues to live until the day of liberation. That is my dream, to end the practice so that no other woman or family has to suffer. Do not assume that this dream began when Marietta was taken away. Throughout my youth, I would see the pain of the families who had lost their: daughter, sisters, nieces,cousins, aunts or lovers. I have seen mothers throw themselves off buildings after they learned about their daughter's deaths. When I would see this, I became determined to end this oppression against my people. This is my reason for joining the Revolutionary Army. To end the oppression The World Government dishes out to the people of our world." Marceux said passionately.

"I must see her. Where is Treven's house?" Sabo asked.

"It's the manor closest to the Royal palace, the one with the large garden.I don't know if you should go. If you two were caught, then you both would be dead. It would be assumed that you two were lovers. Having a lover outside the master is a capital offense!" Marceux said.

"I won't allow that. I must let her know that I am alive and that I'm sorry for leaving her alone." Sabo told him. Marceux knew there would be no stopping him.

"When do you plan on coming?" Marceux asked.

"When does Treven retire?" Sabo inquired.

"He retires at ten p.m." the brunette told him.

"Excellent I will see her then. If you will, please let her know that I will becoming to see her at 10:30 p.m tomorrow night." Sabo told him.

"Yes sir;" Marceux told him as he sighed. While he was happy that Marietta would be seeing Sabo again, but he was now fearing for her and Sabo's safety.

 _Flashback Scene: The night Marietta was sold to Treven_

"Grabbed my hand, pushed me down. Took the words right out my mouth. Tag,you're it. Tag, tag you're it. Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden underground. Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?" Melanie Martinez 'Tag You're It'

6 years before our story

 _Marietta's POV_

It was nine p.m at the manor of Outlook III, and Marietta was standing in the parlor where Outlook was sitting with Treven, the second cousin of the king. They were muttering things to each other. This unnerved Marietta because they kept looking over at her every few seconds as they whispered, and Treven was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She also wondered why Outlook III was having a guest over this late. His wife had already gone to bed and Stelly had as well.

"Marietta, can you get a bottle of wine out of the cellar?" her master asked.

"Oui Monseigneur Outlook." Marietta said with a bow.

The blonde maid left the parlor and made it to the wine cellar by a third story window. She opened the heavy door. Marietta picked up the nearby doorstop and put it up against the door so that she would have an opening. She had no desire to struggle with that door again. As she entered the cellar she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The blonde thought nothing of it. She assumed that it was just another servant passing by. Marietta then began to go down the stairs. Once she was down the stairs, she heard the door close.

'This isn't good, I thought that doorstop would be good enough!' she thought. Marietta then hear the door lock. Her heart then began to beat rapidly. The teenager grabbed a bottle of red wine and ran up the stairs. Once she reached the door, she began to frantically pound on the door.

"Help! Someone help me! I've been locked in!" Marietta screamed.

"I'm sorry little immigrant trash, but you aren't leaving until I finish this transaction with Lord Treven. You will be leaving with him."Outlook III told her through the door. Marietta began to tremble. This was it, she had been made into a forced mistress. Her eyes then began to fill with tears.

"PLEASE MONSEIGNEUR OUTLOOK LET ME GO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE!"Marietta begged as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Even if I wanted to, I still couldn't. Lord Treven has already paid half of the fee." Her master replied coldly. The young maid then began to sob.

"Please Monseigneur Outlook, if I don't go home my mother will worry. Six of her children have died, don't take me away from her." Marie begged as tears began to roll down her face. Her boss ignored her plea and refused to respond.

"Ah Outlook, I have the 100,000 berries for you." Treven said as he walked down the hall.

"Thank you very much my lord. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Outlook said. Marietta then fell to her knees. Her breathing became heavy and she began to shake. The door then opened up.

"On your feet my little whore we are leaving." Treven ordered as he looked down at her. Marietta looked up at him, desperation in his eyes.

"He said get up!" Outlook shouted as he pulled Marietta up by her high ponytail. Marietta yelped and stood up. Outlook let her hair go.

"Jones! Benét! get Marietta and escort her to the carriage. Make sure to bind and gag her so that she doesn't try to escape!" her now former boss ordered. The two footmen then grabbed Marietta by her arms, and walked her to the stairs.

"Sorry Marietta." Jones whispered.

"At least she isn't fighting like the East Gallic one did." Treven noted.

"Didn't that one try to fight the people taking her away?" Outlook asked.

"Yes, she got feisty and was screaming, swearing, biting, spitting, kicking... Basically throwing a tantrum. I found it arousing because I knew that she would be hot blooded in bed. I had her knocked out because she was being troublesome. She still doesn't quite know her place yet, but she will eventually learn." Treven answered with a smirk. When Marietta heard this she felt nauseous. Never before had she heard anyone talk about a human this way. She saw Jones and Benét cringe as well.

The group continued down the stairs to the first floor. Jones and Benét received rope and a cloth gag. They gave her an apologetic look before they bound and gagged her.

"Shame I couldn't get the older sister Cosette. I'm stuck with the cry baby. Still, she's better than nothing. You said that Marietta looks like her deceased older sister Josephine?" Treven asked as Marietta was carried outside.

"Ahh yes Josephine. I was planning on making her my mistress, but she was taken by the final outbreak. Such a waste." Outlook explained shaking his head. Marietta realized in horror that for all of those years that Outlook III was grooming her older sister!

'So that's why Josephine was promoted so quickly despite her age and sex! Monseigneur Outlook is a sexual predator!' Marietta realized in horror. She glared and looked back at Treven and Outlook. She attempted to swear at Outlook III for grooming her sister. The two noblemen just looked at her and laughed. Marietta growled.

The back of the carriage was opened and Marietta was placed inside.

"Adieu Marietta;" Benét whispered as he shut the back of the carriage. When it was shut, there was only pitch black darkness. Not even the light of the street lamps could reach in. More tears leaked from Marietta's eyes as she closed them. Her life had now changed forever for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been writing. It's been WAY too long. I feel as though my life has been radically changed since the last time I've posted. I know I have been having struggles with my chronic depression (like staying in bed and sleeping for hours on end on my days off sometimes). I changed jobs because the one I was at before was becoming shitty and there were bosses who were assholes. Also I had a customer who harassed me and the general manager and for my own safety I had to quit. My new job is pretty awesome. I'm good friends with most of my coworkers and my bosses are chill as fuck. I also got my driver's license and a car that I love, but it needs to be working better than it is XD. So anyway just a small warning, this chapter gets dark, so just be prepared for that. I think I'll be just putting flashbacks on my fanfic amino account because those are the hardest to write. I'll just put song quotes or just in general quotes if I feel it relates to the chapter. Enjoy...

/

Marietta slowly got out of bed. She had only gotten five hours of sleep the night before due to the events that had taken place the previous day. The blonde: showered, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. She decided to wear a low cut floor length navy dress with white lace around the neckline and end of the sleeves. She put a white silk belt around her waist to spruce up the otherwise plain dress. Marietta then put a white rose headband on. She then smiled, put on makeup and went to breakfast.

When she arrived she saw: Adia, Delmira, Elena, Krishna and Zhilan sitting at the table. Elena was the only one not eating. Instead she was just staring at her plate, her eyes wide. Marietta got a blueberry scone and some apple juice and sat down next to her friend.

"What's wrong Elena? Are you not feeling well?" Marietta asked.

"I'm a terrible person..." Elena said softly.

"You're not a terrible person! You're my closest friend here." Marietta responded.

"Out of all the people I could forget... Why did I forget him?" Elena said quietly to herself.

"Him? Who is him?" Marietta inquired. As they spoke: Krishna, Adia, Delmira and Zhilan gave a worried look. Just then, the door opened. Lord Treven entered.

"Good morning my little trinkets among trash." he said coldly.

"Good morning your grace." the young women replied. All except Elena. Lord Treven noticed this and walked behind the brunette.

"You Dressrosan!" the nobleman exclaimed as he walked behind her. Elena sat up straight and began to breath heavily. A look of fear was now on her face. Elena tried to make a sound, but none would come out.

"Why didn't you greet me like the other whores?" Lord Treven asked in an infuriated voice as he grabbed her by the hair. This time a small wince came out of Elena's mouth.

"Answer me now!" he demanded as he began to pull her hair. Elena began to whimper. The other five could only watch with horrified expressions on their faces. Elena could only breathe quickly, Marietta could tell that she was trying to speak, but due to the stressful situation, her friend couldn't say a word. Treven then gave an evil smile.

"Well then, have it your way." he said. He then bashed Elena's head into the plate in front of her. The slam was so hard the plate broke. Treven then pulled the brunette up by her hair again. Adia covered her mouth in horror. Surprisingly, Elena was still conscious. Blood was going down her face. Scrambled eggs and jam was also all over her face and on the top of her dress. Treven then decided to pick Elena up by the back of her dress. She was lifted from her seat and tossed on to the tiled floor below. Somehow, Elena managed to get on her hands and knees.

"Clean yourself up, I'll have a hair dresser come and give you bangs to cover up that scar on your forehead. Also change your clothes. One more thing, I'll be taking your paychecks until they cover the cost of that plate you shattered. Just like I told the frog last night, don't ruin the items I give you." the nobleman said as he left the room slamming the door behind him. Delmira helped Elena to her feet.

"Are you alright?" the golden blonde asked.

"I will be. See you all in a while." Elena stated as she applied pressure to her bleeding forehead.

The day went on as it usually would. Marietta proceeded to get ready to give a harp and vocal lesson to the child that lived next door to Lord Treven. Before she went to her job, Marietta warmed her voice up for thirty minutes and practiced the song she was working on with the student for an hour. Right after, she tuned the harp she taught with. Thankfully, she wasn't going to be forced by Treven to go out in public with her comrades like yesterday. Marietta didn't like to be essentially put on display for the city. The only reason why she would go (and not fake being ill) was to see Audrielle. When she came home that afternoon she saw Elena with blunt bangs and her hair was to her shoulders.

"They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" Marietta asked.

"Nah, they just cut my hair and gave me these stupid bangs." Elena said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm glad to know that you're okay. I also personally like the bangs." Marietta responded with a smile. Elena gave a laugh.

"Thanks, but when I get the chance, these stupid things will be grown out and gone." Elena replied. The brunette then sighed.

"When that will happen I don't know." Elena said.

"I'm getting desperate. I want freedom, true freedom. I feel as though I haven't felt free since I was a very small child, before I started working for Monseigneur Outlook." Marietta confessed sadly. Elena gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Even if the worst outcome were to happen, you won't be a Forced Mistress forever. Once you turn thirty it stops. So in one way or another you will have freedom." Elena told her friend.

"When we turn thirty, we don't go back to our families. We get deported to where our families came from. Elena, we aren't really considered to be Goans due to the fact that we were either not born in this country or our parents are not citizens." Marietta told her with despair in her voice.

"You'll find family back in West Gaul or family friends. I'm sure there's at least one person who'd take you in." Elena assured her.

"I know Ambre is there living as a nun. The life of a nun is not for me and I want nothing to do with my sister. She's selfish and abandoned the family. Audrielle told me she found out that we had an uncle in West Gaul and that we had a cousin that lives in Dressrosa." Marietta said.

"Well there you go! You have a definite plan." Elena said hoping that would give Marietta some comfort.

"It's not definite! I don't know my uncle or cousin's name, what they look like or where they live. All I know is that they're my relatives." the platinum blonde responded.

"Why wouldn't your parents tell you about these relatives?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure they tried. It was hard to talk about anything besides: work, any recent deaths in the immediate family or community or my declining mental health. Keep in mind that from age six to seventeen I was working sixteen hours a day seven days a week. When Monseigneur Outlook and his family would leave to go on holiday, I would still have to go in for eight hours seven days a week in order to keep the house clean for them when they got home." Marietta answered. Marietta saw Elena's body language and interpreted that her best friend was not impressed with the reasons she was giving, despite the fact they were true.

"Look Elena, I just want a miracle. It's the only thing I believe will set me free from this hell... I'll talk to you later Elena. I'm going to go for a walk." Marietta said.

Marietta had made her way outside and shut the door behind her. She sighed happily as the warm sun hit her face. As she proceeded to walk further out into the back courtyard, the footsteps got closer.

"Hey Marietta, I have something to tell you." Marceux said as he snuck up behind his older sister. Marietta jumped a little.

"Marceux! You startled me!" the blonde exclaimed as she turned around to face her brother.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I have a surprise for you." he told her. An excited tone was in his voice.

"Oh? Will I like this surprise?" she inquired.

"You will love it." Marceux told her. Marietta's blue eyes went wide with excitement.

"You will have to wait until tonight. At 10:30, go to the garden." her brother told her.

"Alright! I'll be there." Marietta said with one of her weird smiles. Marceux smiled back at her. He then gave her a quick goodbye hug.

'I'm so glad I got her to smile. Truly smile, I don't think she's done that in years." he thought as he walked off to continue his work day.

 _Later that night_

Marietta was in the garden and was walking around looking for the surprise Marceux had promised her. She had decided to wear what she had been wearing all day instead of changing. She then heard someone climb over the garden wall.

"Who's there? She asked as she turned toward the noise. A figure in a top hat made his way towards her. Marietta moved her right foot back and was prepared to run. The figure then lit a fire from the tips of its fingers.

"Marietta, it's me;" The figure said as the flame was lifted so that Marietta could see the figure better. It was Sabo, it had to be him.

"Sabo is it you?" Marietta asked as she began to walk towards him.

"Yes Marie, it is I. I'm finally back." Sabo said with a smile. The flame was then put out.

'Is this a dream?' Marietta thought as her eyes went wide and a smile came to her face.

"Let's go more towards the lights so we can see each other better." the blonde male suggested. Marietta nodded in response and he took her hand. She gave him her hand and he led her to a well lit hedge maze. When they got a better look at each other, they just stared.

"Uhmmmm..." Sabo said as he removed his top hat. A small blush was on his face.

"Yes?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"You look good Marietta. I know your situation isn't good... It's absolute shit, but you... You look good." he stuttered.

"Thank you;" she said with a blush. They looked at each other and took one another in. It had been twelve years since they had seen each other. Marietta then really looked at Sabo's scar more closely. She then noticed that his left eye had clouded completely.

"Sabo, your eye." the blonde said as she caressed his left cheek.

"Yes Marietta, after Jalmack blew my ship up I became blind in my left eye." he told her as his head leaned into her hand.

"Oh Sabo..." she replied. Sabo straighted his head up, took Marietta's hand and held it.

"Don't worry Marietta. I'm fine! I can see perfectly out of my right eye." he replied as he stroked her hand.

"Well that's good. I just am so saddened that... that... thing hurt you like that." Marietta said sadly. Sabo then kissed her hand.

"You made fire a while ago, how did you do that?" she asked.

"I ate a devil fruit called the Mera Mera no mi a few weeks ago." he answered. Sabo then saw Marietta's forearm and saw the scar Marietta had received all those years ago.

"It's still there." he observed as he traced the line.

"Yes, and Treven loves to bring it up everyday. He says it's my brand, that it proves that I am his possession." she explained as she shuddered. Sabo frowned.

"I hear he does other sick things, like rape you and the other mistresses." Sabo stated. Marietta sighed.

"Yes, he does. He's also said racist things. He's called us a variety of ethnic and racial slurs. Well the racist swears are directed at: Krishna, Adia and Zhilan. Also, he picked us so he can have a "set" per say. If you look at the six of us, the other forced concubines and I are all really different, as far as our ethnic backgrounds go. You know the 'It's a Small World' ride in Sabaody Park? I and the other five have been compared to that ride especially when we are forced to wear that traditional garb! At his parties I feel like an animal in a zoo! At the parties, we get put in glass cases and we're restrained by our feet and waists. At these parties it's like we're dolls. We are taken out in order to show off talents we have. Or they do other things. Although, we are lucky in one aspect. Our talents make us tutors for noble children. If we didn't have these skills, we would have been pimped out to other noblemen." Marietta explained as she put her face in her hands. Sabo pulled her closer.

"I have one question, the tutors I had back in my childhood, were they forced mistresses like you?" the blonde man asked. A hint of terror was in his voice.

"Some of them definitely were. Did you remember any of your female tutors having any sort of accent?" Marietta responded. It took a moment, but Sabo eventually let her go. He sat on a garden bench with a horrified expression on his face.

"Marie, my history tutor, she did have an accent. I think she was from Dressrosa. Dear God...When I escaped my parents on the night of the fire... I should have for her and taken her out with me. Now she might be dead!" Sabo responded as he began to breathe heavily.

"You couldn't have known! To most people we chose this life." Marietta responded. Sabo was speechless. Only one statement could come out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Marietta, this will end soon, I promise." He said as he turned her face up to his.

"How much longer? I've been locked up in this gilded cage for six years! My friends have been here longer! We can't stand it anymore! Zhilan is possibly getting sick! Krishna says that due to this last binding, Zhilan could now have gangrene! At the parties, the nobles make Zhilan eat raw animal hearts in order to make her sick! It's entertainment for them!" Marietta cried. Sabo's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Marietta, you're coming with me. This can't go on any more. We must go now." the blonde man said as he grabbed Marietta's wrist.

"What about my friends?" Marietta asked.

"We will get them as soon as we can. I can't have you attempting again." Sabo responded as he dragged Marietta out of the garden and onto the streets of High Town.

"Attempting? What are you talking about?" Marietta asked as she was walked through.

"I met your brother Marceux last night. He told me everything, about your depression and about your suicide attempt six years ago. I cannot have that happen again." Sabo told her.

"You know Marceux?" Marietta asked.

"Yes, I met him last night. He told me everything that has happened for the past twelve years. I've also heard of Krishna and the information she has provided. Of course she doesn't know my identity. She only knows me as the chief of staff." Sabo answered. The light of a flashlight then shined on them.

"Who goes there? Hands in the air where I can see them!" a police officer shouted. Marietta and Sabo stopped.

"Get on my back." Sabo told Marietta. The blonde woman nodded in response and hopped on. Sabo then took off into a run once again.

"Halt! Stop right there!" the officer yelled. As Sabo and Marietta made their way through the rest of the way through High Town, the officer then called for back up. Several more officers appeared and then a chase ensued. Marietta buried her face into Sabo's neck and shut her eyes.

"Hang on Marietta, we're going to take a faster way out." Sabo warned. Sabo then jumped on to a roof. Marietta then gasped. They ran across the roofs for about twenty minutes until they came back down.

"We lost them, you can get down Marietta." Sabo said as he panted. She got down and brushed off her skirt.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are close to Edge Town. I remember there being a shortcut through these back streets. When I was a boy, by brothers and I would go through these streets to get away from thugs we had just robbed." Sabo told her with a smile. They made their way through a few blocks when Marietta realized where she was.

"We're finally here! Wait, this is the Dressrosan section of Edge Town." she observed.

"My associates and I are hiding out at an inn. Don't worry, the inn keeper is sympathetic to the Revolutionary Army's cause." Sabo told her. Once they reached the inn, Sabo did the secret knock and gave the password. Once they arrived, the place was rather crowded. The first people she ran to was her entire family who were in a back corner.

"Maman!" Marietta exclaimed as she saw her mother Mada. The blonde's mother looked up and saw her youngest daughter rushing towards her. The older woman took Marietta in her arms and began to cry tears of joy.

"Marie! Oh my darling! I thought I'd never see you again!" the older woman said as she held Marietta close. The rest of Marietta's family embraced her.

"What are you all doing here?" Marietta asked.

"Marceux told us to pack some belongings and to come here." Jae said.

"Where is that boy? I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He said he had someone to look for." Marietta's older sister Mimi said.

"Here he comes!" Audrielle said as she pointed towards a back door. Marceux walked in with a tall Rigvedan man. Marietta was about to greet her brother when she heard a woman yelling at Sabo.

"I cannot believe you just brought her here! Do you know how reckless that is? Those other girls are probably going to die!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't leave her there! You heard what Marceux said last night!" Sabo exclaimed. She then began to stretch his face. Marietta went up behind her and tightly grabbed her right shoulder. The other woman squeaked and stopped. She let go of Sabo's face and turned around to face Marietta.

"Don't you hurt him again." Marietta said through gritted teeth.

"Marietta, don't worry about it. I'm fine." Sabo said as he gently moved Marietta's hand off Koala's shoulder.

"She was yelling at you and stretching your face. Your cheeks are even red from it!" the young blonde woman told him.

"Marietta, don't worry about it. Koala is just upset and is worrying about your friends and all the other women and girls who are held in bondage in High Town." Sabo explained. Marietta gave a small pout and looked towards Koala.

"Listen here... Koala... If you do anything like that to Sabo... I'll... I'll yell at you!" Marietta warned.

"Is that the best you got?" Koala asked with an underwhelmed expression. Someone then whistled from across the room.

"Hey blondie! Where's my sister?" the tall Rigvedan man asked as he approached Sabo.

"We're about to go get Krishna Mr. Ghatak." Sabo reassured him.

"You're one of Krishna's brothers?" Marietta asked.

"Duh, were you listening girl? My name is Chandra, Chandra Ghatak." the man answered. Marietta gave a shocked look. Chandra Ghatak? The drug lord? Krishna mentioned that she had two younger brothers, but not much else due to the fact that she was a rather private person. Chandra laughed when he saw Marietta's face.

"Don't worry sugar. I'm not some sort of monster. I'm just a humble business man trying to make my way in the world. Despite what the puppet media says, I'm not the type to kill people for kicks. I'm not the navy or a Celestial Dragon. If I do have to dispose of someone, it's because they wouldn't pay me the Beri they owe me. Which essentially is ripping me off and I don't wanna be ripped off sugar. Do you understand sugar?" Chandra explained. Marietta nodded quickly.

"You are a treasure sugar. What's your name?" the Rigvedan man asked.

"Marietta Lanoire, I'm a friend of Krishna's. You're sister is a really good person and definitely someone I needed to come in my life." the platinum blonde responded.

"Any friend of Krishna's is an honorary member of my family." Chandra said as he hugged Marietta.

"Alright everyone Krishna san has a lot of important information on how this country operates and dirt on the higher ups. What she has could also help to bring other kingdoms allied with the World Government down. Which in turn will make the World Government weaker, and once it's weak enough we can strike. So we should go and rescue her." Koala said.

"Indeed we should, Krishna did give me these instructions on how to get into High Town without going through the front gate. So our mission will hopefully be slightly less difficult." Marceux said as he held out some papers.

"It always stuns me how Krishna san can get all of this information." Koala said as she looked at the papers.

"When you convince your captor you're in love with him. Anything is possible." Marceux told the group.

"That's my sister." Chandra said with a smile.

"I think we should go in for the attack now. I should warn you that some of these women might be sick. Everyone who's staying behind better be ready to assemble medical care." Marceux told the group.

"Let's set some ground rules also. No killing unless it is in self defense. No killing children. Also, no stealing. We are already going to be vilified by the media for "kidnapping" the girls and women in there." Marceux explained.

"You've got my word. I have no promises for my men." the drug lord said.

"Well tell them to keep under control." Marceux replied with a frown. Chandra gave a laugh.

"Alright kid, I will let them know." Chandra said as he walked towards a group of shady looking men.

"Let's move out. We can't wait another minute." Sabo said to the group. Everyone voiced their agreement. Then a group of mostly me and teenage boys then assembled and

"You're going with them?" Marietta asked.

"Yes I must. I need to help lead the mission along with Marceux and Chandra." Sabo answered.

"I don't want to lose you again." she said as she grabbed his wrist. Sabo broke out of her grasp and took a couple of steps forward. He turned towards her and smiled.

"You won't, powers like mine are almost unbeatable. Believe me, anyone that will get in the way tonight, will not be able to harm me." Sabo told her.

"You promise?" Marietta asked.

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it and your friends will be safe." he replied as he pulled her close.

"Be careful..." she said in her soft voice.

"I will.." Sabo said as he gave her a gentle peck on the lips. They parted and Sabo walked out of the bar with Marceux to his right and a yellow skinned Fishman to his left. Marceux and Sabo turned briefly and waved back to those remaining in the pub. Marietta waved back and gave one of her weird smiles. The young men smiled and turned away. When they left, Marie ran to the members of her family that didn't go with the rescue party and sat nervously with them, waiting until their return.

It was three o'clock in the morning, and they hadn't returned. Marietta was anxiously rocking back and forth in a rocking chair as she was holding her fourteen month old niece Mallory who was sleeping in her arms.

"Are they still not back yet?" Mada asked.

"Non maman, they haven't..." Marietta responded. Her mother sighed as she sat on a trunk.

"We're leaving the country once they get back aren't we?" the platinum blonde woman asked as she slowed her rocking.

"Yes, we will have to leave. The authorities will hunt us down for what happened tonight." the older woman replied with seriousness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry maman." Marietta said with remorse in her voice.

"What are you sorry about precious?" Mada asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"I've put everyone in mortal danger. If only I had been more perceptive the night Lord Treven took me! Almost every day for the past six years, I went to bed at night wondering what would have happened if I had picked up on the fact that I was going to be taken." Marietta confessed.

"You couldn't have known. I highly doubt any of the friends you made while you were there knew either. If they had, they would have found a way to prevent it, like we did with Cosette and Josephine." her mother responded.

"Josephine died and that's how she escaped. I know she was engaged right before she passed, but still. As for Cosette... She married at sixteen. Also Cosette was able to overhear the plans to take her. She is perceptive and smart. I'm always lost in my own mind, and would hyper focus when ever I was doing a task." the young woman told the other woman. Mada gave a sigh.

"Marie, it's alright. I'm not angry with you and no one else is. You were the victim in this situation." the older woman said as she put her arm over her youngest daughter's shoulders.

"Everyone! They're back!" Marietta's pregnant sister in law Misha said as she looked out the door. Mada and Marietta then got up, still holding her young niece. Sabo, Marceux and Chandra came in first with Delmira and Krishna coming in right behind them.

"Can you hold Mallory maman?" Marietta asked in a worried tone as she handed the toddler to Mada. The older woman was about to say something when Marietta took off towards her two friends. Where were: Elena, Adia and Zhilan? Were they alright? Did they not make it out?

"Delmira! Krishna!" Marietta called as she made her way to them. The two women then turned around and when they saw their they grinned. The three of them then had a group hug.

"Where are Elena, Zhilan and Adia?" Marie asked.

"Elena is fine, she's with her brothers. Adia is with her older brother and Zhilan is with them. Something is wrong with Zhilan, though, she was pale when I told her goodnight. She also told me that her stomach was really hurting but that she was going to sleep it off. When we came into Edge Town, she said she felt like she was going to throw up. Adia and Zhilan are at Adia's Family's house." Delmira explained.

"Do either of you know where that is?" the platinum blonde asked. Delmira shook her head.

"I know the way, but it's been many years since I've been there." Krishna answered.

"We have to go then! We have to see if Zhilan is okay!" Marietta exclaimed with desperation.

"Don't you need to check in on Marceux or Sabo?" Delmira asked.

"I will later! I know they are fine! It's Zhilan and Adia I'm worried about!" Marietta exclaimed as she took off down the road.

In order to avoid the chaos in streets due to the uprising, Marietta was taking the back streets in an attempt to get to Adia's house faster. She had no idea where the place was, but somebody had to help her get there. She had to know if Adia and Zhilan were okay.

"Hey! Watch where you're going lady!" A tall man with dried blood on his shirt and hands exclaimed as he collided with Marietta.

"Brutus be nice, I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Elena's said as she walked out of the darkness. Behind her was a shorter man with a slightly stocky build came out behind her.

"Elena! You made it out!" Marietta exclaimed with joy.

"Indeed I did, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for the uprising that just happened. I see you have just sort of met my brother Brutus." Elena said with a laugh.

"Brutus, this is Marietta Lanoire. She's one of my friends and we were both held captive by Lord Treven." the brunette said as she indicated to the platinum blonde haired woman.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lanoire. I'd shake your hand, but it's bloody at the moment." Brutus said as he flipped his bangs.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Marietta asked with concern. Brutus then laughed.

"No not at all! In fact I have never felt better!" he answered.

"Brutus, you know that the young man named Marceux said not to attack nobles unless they were threatening us with a weapon." The slightly stocky man sighed.

"Trajan, you know I had to." Brutus responded as he turned to the other man.

"Oh! This is my other brother Trajan." Elena said as she walked over to Marietta. Instead of addressing Marietta, Trajan had started to argue with Brutus.

"He kidnapped and horrendously abused our sister: psychologically, sexually and physically! He had to pay. You should have let me end him!" Brutus argued.

"I want that monster to die to, but our mission tonight was to rescue Elena!" Trajan retorted.

"We accomplished that mission and if you had let me kill that bastard Treven we sill would have made it out with the others, like we did just now." Brutus told him.

"Have it your way. We need to head back to mid town to get the rest of our family. I don't know where we will go after this, maybe Dressrosa. We'll see what the rest of the relations think." Trajan said.

"Before you all leave, do you know how to get to the Kikuyan neighborhood? I need to go to Adia's house. Delmira said that Zhilan was sick and was with Adia and her family." Marietta asked.

"Zhilan is ill?" Elena asked as her dark eyes grew wide.

"According to Delmira, she had been really nauseous and pale. I have to make sure she's alright. She hasn't been able to walk for the past week and there was that party that happened a few days ago where Treven made her eat that raw animal heart." Marietta replied. The platinum blonde shuddered when mentioning the party.

"He didn't make you do anything like that?" Brutus asked.

"No thankfully, his reason for doing that to Zhilan was purely based in racism." Elena answered.

"Disgusting..." Trajan said with repulsion in his voice.

"Marietta!" Krishna called as she ran down the street. Marceux running alongside her.

"Marie, Sabo and Maman are worried about you! You just took off! We need to get on the Revolutionary's ship as soon as possible!" Marceux told his sister as he panted from the running he had just done.

"I had to find Adia and Zhilan! Delmira said that Zhilan was sick and I have to make sure she's alright. Also, you wouldn't want: Adia, Zhilan and their families to miss the boat out of here? If we hurry, we'll make it, I know it!" Marietta exclaimed.

"Alright, this is why I came. I know the way to Adia's. Follow me!" Krishna said. The group then ran down a few streets until they reached a row of townhouses. Krishna then went to the middle house and knocked on the door. The rest of them then went up to the front stoop of the house standing by Krishna. A few seconds later a Kikuyan man in his early thirties answered the door.

"Krishna! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're alright!" he said as he hugged her. Krishna hugged him back and then broke the hug.

"It's good to see you to Sefu. It's been too long. How have you been?" Krishna replied as they walked in.

"I've been okay. I got married to an East Gallic woman named Mila and we have five children. Three girls and two boys." Sefu told her. Brutus then face palmed.

"What's your problem?" Krishna asked in an accusing tone as she broke her and Sefu's hug.

"Ma'am, we need to look for Zhilan." Brutus spoke up.

"I am currently talking to my friend who I haven't seen for over ten years. You and Marceux can go look for Zhilan's family and Sefu's wife and kids. I'll have Marietta and Elena go find Zhilan and Adia and get them going." Krishna responded.

"My sister and the little girl, Zhilan, are down the hall. We should cut this conversation and continue it later. Zhilan has been vomiting and having diarrhea for about twenty minutes.

"Where's the restroom?" Marietta interjected.

"It's down the hall. Krishna, who are these people?" Sefu said.

"Friends of mine and Adia's, I'll explain later." Krishna responded as she went into the house. Marietta and the rest of the group followed her in.

"Zhilan!" Adia shouted. When Marietta and Krishna were at the entrance they saw Zhilan passed out with Adia holding her.

"Adia, we have to get her cleaned up and then we have to leave. We're going to leave the country." Krishna said. Adia's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, where are we going?" Adia asked.

"All I know is that we are leaving the country. Marietta and Elena, help me clean her up. Adia, you need to get your family to pack. Pack the following: documents, clothes and heirlooms. I also need a change of clothes for Zhilan.

"You've got it." Adia replied as she passed Zhilan to Elena.

They quickly got everything together and dressed Zhilan in some of Adia's younger sister's clothes. When they made it back to the tavern Marietta's mother and Sabo were waiting out front.

"Marietta! Where have you been?" Sabo asked as he took Marietta into his arms.

"I had to find Zhilan and Adia. I found Elena and her brothers. Sabo, Zhilan needs a doctor now. When everyone else and I found her she had passed out in Adia's bathroom from dehydration!" Marietta explained to him. Sabo's dark eyes went wide when he saw Zhilan being held bridal style in Trajan's arms.

"Don't worry, there's a doctor nearby. I don't know if we can take the boat tonight." Sabo replied.

"Is the doctor in the pub?" Trajan asked.

"Yes, the doctor that treated me after my incident with the Celestial Dragon is inside. He is absolutely amazing at what he does." Sabo told him. Trajan nodded and took Zhilan. The others went in, leaving Sabo and Marietta out there alone.

"What are we going to do? The authorities will surely be looking for everyone." Marietta said with fear in her voice.

"We'll have to have some people go and some of us stay here. I know some people who may be able to help us. They live in the mountains, so we'll have to go through the Grey Terminal." Sabo told her.

"We can't go through the Grey Terminal! Zhilan is severely ill. The Grey Terminal is filled with disease. Not to mention that there are twice the amount of thugs there than in Edge Town." Marietta responded.

"Well, there was a way out of the city I would sometimes take out of the city with Ace and Luffy back in the day. It'll be walking along the very edge of the terminal until we would reach the jungle. We'll go that way. Would that be alright?" Sabo suggested.

"That'll be alright. Where will we hide in the jungle? We'll need a place to keep Zhilan safe and out of the elements." Marietta answered. She saw Delmira come out of the door to the pub.

"We can stay in my old village. I need to reunite with my family and get everyone in my village ready to escape. There's no doubt the authorities will want to go after everyone in my home town." Delmira suggested as she came out of the pub.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Marietta exclaimed. Just then Marceux came running with three people who were Zhilan's parents and grandmother.

"Where is my daughter?!" the younger woman asked frantically.

"She's inside with the doctor ma'am. The doctor is the best we have. He has saved my life before." Sabo told the woman. The younger woman nodded and went inside with her husband and Marceux. The elderly woman walked behind them and she gave a suspicious look towards Sabo, as if she didn't believe him.

"We should go in also. We need to determine who's going and who's staying." Sabo told Marietta. Marietta nodded and took his hand. The pair then walked in. Marceux then approached them. A serious look was on his face.

"Marie, I'm taking the rest of our family off this island. We will head to West Gaul. One of our uncles has a place where he can hide us. We will leave for the ship in ten minutes. Do you want to go with us or help with Zhilan?" the young man asked. Marietta's heart began to race, this had all come on so fast.

'Should I go with her family to uncertain safety? Or should she stay here and meet up with my family at a later date? If Zhilan makes it out of this, she'll need at least one of her friends with her because Delmira and her family might leave also. I don't know what: Elena, Adia and Krishna are doing either. Wait... What am I thinking? Of course Zhilan will live! She just has to!' Marietta thought as she began to shake a bit.

"Marietta?" Marceux asked as he gently shook his older sister.

"This is so sudden... I feel overwhelmed..." She said as she squeezed Sabo's hand.

"I believe she's overwhelmed by the fact that it's come on so fast. Are you also worried about your friend?" Sabo said as he turned to Marietta. The blonde nodded in response.

"Maybe it is better if you stay for now. The authorities would expect you to go with us..." Marceux began. Marietta's eyes grew wide.

"Why would me going matter?" she asked.

"While Sabo and I were liberating the rest of the women and girls he told me that you were both being chased by police. Therefore, they think you two are going to stick together. The authorities know that he is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. Did he tell you he was basically my boss?" Marceux explained.

"Yes he said he was Chief of Staff. How would this affect the rest of our family?" Marietta responded.

"Marietta, they think you're associated with The Revolutionary Army. Just being seen with Sabo and leaving High Town with him of your own volition gives them the evidence to think that. You'd be putting our family in danger!" Marceux answered.

"You're in The Revolutionary to Marceux! Aren't you just as dangerous to our family as I am?" Marietta asked.

"The authorities don't know I'm a member of The Revolutionary Army. They consider me a criminal because I participated in aiding the escape of all those women and girls that were being imprisoned in High Town." Marceux then sighed.

"Marietta, the government will hunt our family down just because they now think you're affiliated with The Revolutionaries. You and I weren't born yet, but our parents and siblings that were old enough to remember told us what the authorities did after Gold Roger was executed. They considered any adult who had ever been in contact with him as dangerous as he is and they were executed. When they found out that Gold Roger had a child, and the fact that the child was going to be born on Baterilla, they freaked out. So many people on Baterilla died. The authorities murdered: pregnant omen, the families of the pregnant women, mothers with newborns and their families. What made it worse, was that the island was considered to be an island full of deplorables. We can't have that happen. Stay Marietta." Marceux explained.

"What about our family? What about West Gaul? What happened in Baterilla could also happen there if what you assume is true." Marietta responded.

"The authorities don't know that I and our family are going to West Gaul. Don't worry Marietta. I, Jae, Felix and our brothers in law will protect everyone. When you make it to West Gaul, ask for a man named Caine Lanoire." Marceux told her. Marietta nodded.

"Please, let me say goodbye to everyone." Marietta requested. Marceux nodded and led Marietta towards her family.

Marietta quickly said goodbye to her family, Elena and Krishna. Afterwards she went back to Sabo and put her arms around him. As she buried her head into his chest she began to weep. She didn't want her family to leave so soon.

"It's alright dear. You'll see them soon I promise." the blonde man said as he lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes. She then proceeded to nod as she wiped her tears with her left hand. Marietta then saw Delmira hugging Elena and Krishna goodbye. Marietta went up next to Delmira as the other two walked out the door. Krishna and Elena turned back and waved at their two friends and Marietta and Delmira waved in response.

"What's up?" Delmira asked.

"Marceux said I should stay here for now and help with Zhilan while he went on with the rest of the family to West Gaul. He said that it would be best because the authorities would guess that I'd be with them. Apparently I'm dangerous now because I was with Sabo in a non antagonizing way." Marietta answered. Delmira then laughed.

"You dangerous? That's hilarious! The Koala girl told me about how you threatened to yell at her if she scolded Sabo again." the East Gallic said as she continued to laugh. Delmira then put her hand on Marietta's shoulder and calmed herself down.

"I needed a laugh." Delmira stated. She then gave a happy sigh.

"I feel a lot better... We need to get everything and everyone together so we can head out." Delmira finished.

"I agree, let's go." Marietta said with a nod. The pair turned around and saw a man that looked like a doctor went over to Sabo with a worried look on his face. Zhilan's family was behind him, looking even more anxious and whispering to each other in Mandarin. A look of sadness was also on their faces. Marietta was reminded of the time when she and her her family was put in quarantine when she was six years old due to the first smallpox outbreak.

She was taken back to being under a tent with other well people with anxious facial expressions. The tension in the air had been so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife and besides the whispers, there was silence. When she had been informed that her older brother Cyrano was dying of smallpox that her older sister Eloise was also sick with the same illness, Marietta remembered her parents having the exact same expressions Zhilan's parents currently had.

"No, this can't be happening... Not again..." the platinum blonde whispered as she began to shake. She than ran over to the group.

"Marietta what's wrong?" Delmira asked as she walked behind her friend. Instead of answering, Marietta got in front of Sabo and grabbed the doctor tightly by the shoulders. She had a crazed and fearful look in her light blue eyes.

"SHE CANNOT DIE! SHE'S TOO YOUNG AND TOO KIND! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE SUCH A FATE!" Marietta shouted. Sabo pulled Marietta off the doctor.

"He hasn't said that! In fact he hasn't said anything regarding Zhilan's condition. What's going on? Please tell me." the blonde man said as he turned her towards him.

"I...I... I'll explain later. Zhilan is more important right now." Marietta replied. Sabo nodded and then pulled her close to him putting his arms around her shoulders. The doctor then took a deep breath.

"Sir, we need to move the girl. We cannot take her to a doctor in the city in fear of tipping off the police. The girl is gravely ill. She has due to being forced to eat raw meat and there is wet gangrene in her feet. I managed to get some fluids in her so she is somewhat more hydrated, but we must act quickly.

"Delmira said we could go to her village and that Sabo had a safer way of going there. Right Sabo?" Marietta said.

"Yes that's right. Ahh, Delmira, are you ready to head out?" Sabo responded as he saw Delmira finally make her way towards the group.

"Yeah let's go. Is Marietta alright?" Delmira responded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for my out burst everyone." Marietta answered sheepishly.

"It's alright, we all have our overly emotional outbursts. After Marineford, Sabo's reaction to Fire Fist Ace's death knocked him unconscious, gave him a fever and was unconscious for three days." the doctor told her.

"Okay can we stop talking right now? My daughter is ill and we need to go to this village now." Zhilan's father said with urgency.

"So sorry sir. Anyways, let's move out." Sabo said. The rest of the group agreed and proceeded to leave the bar.


End file.
